


Зарисовка #012 Свет

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [28]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Может быть, вы двое перестанете танцевать вокруг друг друга и начнете танцевать друг с другом? Всем будет легче.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #012 Свет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #012 Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/757435) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



> Примечания автора: по моему убеждению, Блич и многие другие аниме не очень точно отображают взаимодействие японцев. Так что в моей работе иногда очень много поклонов. Но только иногда, потому что я не эксперт и придерживаюсь более свободной Западной культуры, например, «эй» для привлечения внимания. Для меня это безопаснее.  
> Мне нравится писать Рангику :) Поэтому этот драббл – с ее точки зрения. Подождите, я сказала драббл? Какой драббл? :3 Кстати, весь праздник в середине этой истории целиком придуман.
> 
> Примечания переводчика: вранье, а не драббл. У меня мини меньше.  
> немного одежды.  
> http://i26.photobucket.com/albums/c147/hallowd/shihakushou/ichigo_shihakushou.jpg

**Бесконечность**

_Tell me that you wanna dance  
I wanna feel your pulse on mine  
Just treat me like a stolen glance  
To yourself  
 **— The Golden Floor, Snow Patrol**  
Скажи мне, что хочешь потанцевать.  
Я хочу почувствовать, как наши сердца бьются в такт.  
Относись ко мне, словно я — взгляд украдкой,  
Направленный на тебя._

— Капитан, вы меня совсем не слушали?

Тоширо что-то прогудел в ответ, не отрывая взгляда от мира за окном. Мацумото, в виде исключения расположившаяся за своим рабочим столом, вздохнула. Она пролистала бумаги — ее стопка была меньше капитанской, но все равно существенной — и аккуратно закрыла чернильницу. Капитан так и не повернулся к ней, не ответил на вопрос и не сделал выговор за произведение бессмысленного шума.

Рангику расправила плечи и огляделась в поисках чего-нибудь, что можно кинуть. Кисти были тонкие и могли сломаться при столкновении с упрямым лбом капитана (она не сомневалась, что попадет в цель). Она взялась за ручку, украденную из людского мира (ею оказалось очень удобно делать пометки), но только отвела руку назад, Тоширо повернулся; мелодия, которую он отбивал пальцами по стенкам кружки, прервалась; его острый взгляд просканировал комнату.

Он вопросительно приподнял одну бровь, и Рангику благоразумно опустила руку. Не устрашенная надвигающейся карой, лейтенант убрала клубничные волосы ото рта и объяснила:

— Вы меня не слушали.

Губы Тоширо были сжаты в плотную полоску; он оценивающе изучал своего лейтенанта. Капитанское лицо как будто говорило: «Ну, ты не часто чтишь кабинет своим присутствием, так что почему ты так удивлена моим невниманием?»

Рангику нахмурилась в ответ и сложила руки на груди, пытаясь показать, как она недовольна этим ответом.

— Хорошо, — наконец, вздохнул Тоширо, словно уменьшившись под ее взглядом. — Мои извинения, Мацумото. Не могла бы ты повторить вопрос?

Лейтенант заметила, что, едва он это сказал, его тело само дернулось, чтобы развернуться к окну, а пальцы начали выбивать какую-то мелодию, которая удивила даже его. Он осторожно поставил чашку на стол — очевидно, там еще оставался чай, — оставив ее в холоде и одиночестве, и взглянул на бумажную работу, которую должен был делать. Должно быть, она была написана на незнакомом ему языке, потому что он безнадежно поглядел на нее секунду и позволил взгляду вернуться к окну. И вздохнул.

— Капитан? — позвала Рангику. — Вы в порядке?

— Со мной все хорошо, Мацумото, — последовал автоматический, выверенный годами ответ. — Просто думаю, вот и все.

Рангику, как бы ей ни хотелось дотронуться до него и поддержать, должна была оставаться на своем месте. За последние годы они сблизились, особенно после Зимней Войны, и она знала, что они доверяли друг другу нечто большее, чем жизни на поле боя. Их отношения по-прежнему были скорее деловым, но Рангику подозревала, что однажды они окажутся друг для друга чем-то между лучшим другом и семьей, и обоих это будет устраивать. Но пока что она соблюдала субординацию, выражая свою поддержку в словах вместо действий:

— Могу ли я чем-нибудь помочь?

Тоширо ответил с грустной улыбкой:

— Нет, Мацумото, все в порядке. Тебе не нужно сидеть здесь, если есть другие места, где ты хотела бы быть.

Она кивнула решила оставить его наедине с мыслями. Пока что его душевное здоровье не вызывало волнений, но однажды она доберется до сути его размышлений. Ему нужно было время, чтобы самому во всем разобраться.

Мацумото коротко поклонилась и развернулась, чтобы уйти со свертком подмышкой в Тринадцатый отряд. Вместо прощания прозвучал шепот:

— Все равно оно того не стоит.

Она захлопнула дверь и притворилась глухой.

*

С помощью шунпо до Тринадцатого отряда можно было бы добраться в два счета. Но у Рангику было много свободного времени, так что она решила пройтись. Может быть, ей даже удастся встретиться кое с кем по пути.

Проходя мимо Одиннадцатого, она услышала громкие крики и рычание; коллективная реацу множества солдат-варваров отпугивала прохожих. Именно из-за этого всплеска Рангку чуть не проглядела Ичиго Куросаки.

Он стал капитаном Пятого отряда. Несколько лет его мотало по разным отрядам, где он действовал на нервы разным капитанам. Наконец, на целое десятилетие он осел в Девятом, где под чутким руководством Шухея Хисаги учился всему, что положено знать офицеру высшего звена. Вместе они невероятно продуктивно проработали в течение тех лет, и Рангику знала, что после того, как Ичиго получил звание капитана, их дружба только усилилась. В конце концов, именно Шухей вручил Ичиго его хаори, когда Капитанское Испытание было разрушено до основания.

— Здравствуй, Ичиго, — поприветствовала Рангику, и они вежливо поклонились. Он улыбнулся ей, вытер лоб и зашагал рядом. Его колючие волосы были влажными; челка липла к лицу. Под распахнутым косодэ белела шитаги, химо были повязаны кое-как, а хаори был перекинут через руку. Ичиго был похож на взъерошенного подростка, а не на изящного молодого человека. Судя по звукам, доносившимся с тренировочной площадки Одиннадцатого, он только подрался с Иккаку и Ренджи (у Рангику язык не поворачивался назвать такое вопиющее безобразие тренировкой).

— Привет, Рангику-сан, — бодро отозвался Ичиго, глубоко вдохнул и продолжил. — Ты в Тринадцатый?

Подснежник на папке, которую несла Рангику, заметить было сложно: знак отличия был бордовым, сама папка — черной. Но Ичиго из каждого отряда что-то унес. Все время, проведенное в Десятом, он учился наблюдать, строить логические цепочки и делать выводы — и только потом принимать решение. Тоширо непреклонно подавлял глупое безрассудство Ичиго, которое однажды довело бы его до погибели. («В человеческом мире ты, прежде чем перейти дорогу, останавливаешься, оглядываешься и прислушиваешься, верно, Куросаки? Так почему бы тебе не сделать то же самое на поле боя, прежде чем ты схватишься за оружие и сиганешь в самое пекло? В обоих случаях ты можешь погибнуть из-за невнимательности, но во втором ты также подвергнешь опасности жизни всех, кто находится рядом с тобой. Научись мыслить здраво, чтобы избежать ненужных потерь»).

Рангику присутствовала на парочке таких «уроков» и запомнила на всю жизнь, каким жестоким был ее капитан в те моменты. Его серьезность принесла плоды: с тех пор Ичиго забыл оценить обстановку лишь один раз, но его интуитивная реакция в конечном итоге спасла множество жизней.

— Это для капитана Кучики, — согласилась Рангику. — Часть нашего общего проекта.

Суть проекта заключалась в улучшении средств связи между шинигами, особенно во время битв. Адские Бабочки были красивыми и, несомненно, для повседневного использования подходили лучше всего. Но в случае опасности медленные и хрупкие насекомые становились бесполезными.

Десятый и Тринадцатый хотели смоделировать что-то воде Духовного Пейджера, концепция которого основывалась на человеческих мобильных телефонах. Но устройство не должно было зависеть от сигнала, который можно перехватить или оборвать. Пока над Обществом Душ было мирное небо, на исследователей не оказывали давления; но в приказе было точно указано: разработать и опробовать некоторые модели как можно скорее.

— Здорово, — сказал Ичиго и кивнул. — Кстати, Рукия говорила мне об этом только вчера. У нее есть какие-то идеи, думаю, она скоро поделится с вами.

Рангику кивнула и порадовалась, что у нее настолько полезный рабочий партнер. Ничего бы не вышло, работай она с кем-нибудь вроде Ренджи.

— Я спрошу у нее, когда встретимся, — сказала она, улыбаясь и кивая двум проходившим мимо офицерам. Они поклонились в ответ. — Ты тоже в Тринадцатый?

— Ага, я хотел спросить у нее насчет сегодняшнего ужина, — пробормотал Ичиго. Он выглядел немного потерянно. — Никто мне толком ничего не объяснил, кроме того, что я должен надеть свое лучшее кимоно и что-то еще… а, и я должен быть в красном?

Глядя на него расширившимися глазами, Рангику удивленно выпалила:

— Ты ничего не знаешь?

Судя по тому, как поморщился Ичиго, вышло грубее, чем она планировала.

— Блин, — он потер шею свободной рукой. — Ну, я знаю, что мы празднуем. Вроде бы, — он помолчал, видимо, надеясь, что Рангику продолжит за него. — Это годовщина Готей Тринадцать? Не знаю, которая по счету — тридцатая, кажется? Вы вроде как каждую сотню лет празднуете? Или что?

— Ты не очень далек от истины, — заверила Рангику. Ичиго вздохнул с облегчением. — Мы празднуем каждую сотню лет, но это дата основания Общества Душ, а не формирования Готей Тринадцать — поэтому это так важно. Сегодня вечером во всем Обществе Душ будут праздновать. Раз ты капитан, ты обязан вместе с остальными капитанами и лейтенантами прийти на самый главный ужин, проводимый в Первом отряде. Ты должен надеть что-то красное, дабы почтить память погибших солдат. Также всем, участвовавшим в крупных сражениях, выдадут отличительные ленты — по одной на каждое сражение. У тебя будет только одна — за Зимнюю Войну.

— Ладно, — протянул Ичиго, переваривая информацию. — Что-то еще от меня требуется? Вроде подарков?

Рангику задумалась, вспоминая все, что ей было известно с предыдущего празднования.

— Ну, надеюсь, ты умеешь танцевать?..

Ичиго застонал.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не обязательно.

— Посмеиваясь, Рангику сочувствующе ответила:

— Увы. Но тебе не нужно изображать что-то особенное — достаточно просто не наступать никому на мозоли.

— Фигурально или буквально? — уточнил Ичиго и покачал головой. — Ох, думаю, с этим я справлюсь.

— Не волнуйся насчет этого, — улыбнулась Рангику, когда они добрались до ворот Тринадцатого отряда. — Большинство капитанов, которым меньше пятисот лет, не умеют танцевать. И почти все лейтенанты. Если ты так волнуешься, попроси о помощи лейтенанта Кучики.

Они поприветствовали караул у ворот. Один из солдат внимательно оглядел Ичиго. Рангику шепнула Куросаки, что неплохо было бы надеть хаори, но он в ответ рассмеялся, легко пожал плечами и ответил:

— Неплохо бы.

Должно быть, этот ответ относился к обоим ее советам. Но так как в итоге Ичиго и не подумал привести себя в надлежащий вид, Рангику сильно сомневалась, что он возьмет у Тринадцатого лейтенанта пару танцевальных уроков.

Они продолжали о чем-то говорить до самого главного офиса. Ичиго вежливо постучался, дождался, когда веселый мужской голос позволит войти, и открыл дверь. Оба одновременно поклонились; Рангику пришлось согнуться сильнее, чем Ичиго, чтобы выказать уважение вышестоящим. Укитаке и Рукия поклонились в ответ; Рукии пришлось быть более формальной по отношению к Ичиго, чем к Рангику.

— Йо, Рукия, Укитаке-сан, — без переходов поприветствовал Ичиго и плюхнулся на один из диванов. — Как жизнь?

Пока Укитаке и Ичиго разговорились, Рангику остановилась возле сидящей на диване Рукии и отдала ей папку. Лейтенант поблагодарила и пролистала первые несколько страниц.

— У меня для тебя тоже кое-какие заметки, сейчас принесу.

Она улыбнулась Рангику и попыталась встать, но Десятый лейтенант отмахнулась:

— Сама возьму, все равно я у вас не надолго. Где искать?

— На столе, — ответила Рукия. Укитаке указал Рангику на стопку бумаг, пока Ичиго что-то болтал.

— Я подумывала наведаться к капитану Куротсучи, — продолжила Рукия, когда Рангику нашла заметки. — Но сначала ты посмотри. У меня есть еще одна идея, возникла, когда я просматривала записи прошлого месяца. Но кое-чего не хватает и я не уверена, как будет работать один сегмент. Поэтому нужно сходить к Куротсучи.

— Ладно, — ответила Рангику, поглощенная заметками. Ичиго громко рассмеялся над словами Укитаке, и она вспомнила, что у нее есть еще одно важное дело: — О, кстати. Похоже, у Ичиго нет ничего красного.

Она взглянула на него, чтобы подтвердить свои подозрения; от смущения он покраснел, и ей подумалось, что, если не найдется ничего получше, он сможет пойти с таким лицом.

— Чего? — возмутилась Рукия. — Ичиго, идиот! Почему ты раньше не сказал?

Она вскочила с дивана — все рабочие заметки посыпались с коленей на пол — и выругалась, наклоняясь, чтобы их собрать. Выпрямившись, она нахмурилась. Ичиго заскулил: по ее лицу он видел, что через пять минут от познакомится с папкой поближе.

— Нужно срочно раздобыть тебе что-нибудь! У тебя хотя бы есть официальное кимоно?

— Эм.

Она швырнула все бумаги на диван и твердым шагом обогнула кофейный столик. Добравшись до Ичиго, схватила его за воротник.

— Извините, капитан, — она поклонилась Укитаке. — Нужно разобраться с этим идиотом.

Она потянула косоде, Ичиго вскрикнул и затараторил всякие глупости, умоляя его отпустить. Укитаке рассмеялся и пожелал ей удачи; Рангику фыркнула, наблюдая, как лейтенант протащила капитана в два раза крупнее нее по комнате; ее жалобы на его «бесполезность» долго разносились по коридору.

Рангику не могла решить, кого стоит пожалеть.

*

Время ужина подкралось незаметно. Спустя несколько часов после отбытия Рукии и Ичиго — они отправились за «покупками в последний момент» — Рангику вернулась в Десятый. Капитанская куча бумаг растворилась. Рангику сочла это хорошим знаком, так как все еще не выяснила, что же тревожило его, и быстро отложила все заботы на потом.

Капитан и лейтенант одного отряда должны были явиться на ужин вместе. Поэтому, проведя за приготовлениями час в своих комнатах, она отважилась направиться к огромным капитанским апартаментам. Рангику знала, что найдет своего капитана там. Доступ туда был ограничен, даже для нее, но Тоширо терпеливо ждал ее за пределами закрытой зоны. Вероятнее всего, он провел там по крайней мере десять минут.

— Мацумото, — мягко поприветствовал он, оценивающе окинул взглядом ее кимоно, алую заколку для волос и темные тени для век. — Выглядишь замечательно.

Сама Мацумото думала, что лепестки сакуры, вившиеся по подолу кимоно, делали ее похожей на шинигами Шестого отряда. Но она не могла представить себе капитана Кучики с розовыми цветами в качестве элемента одежды, так что, возможно, все было не так уж плохо. Хотя такой внешний вид был вполне в духе капитана Кьораку, но это — уже совсем другая история.

— Спасибо, — ответила она. Приятно было получить комплимент, не имеющий непристойного подтекста. Пошлостей ей много перепадало, когда она носила что-то кроме своего обычного кимоно. Мацумото гордилась своим капитаном: рядом с ним она была в безопасности. — Вы тоже очень симпатичны, капитан, — вернула любезность.

Это было правдой. Большую часть времени Тоширо носил форму и работал двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю. Любой другой наряд был шокирующей переменой. Хотя не всегда причины тому были приятными: порой он был заперт в Четвертом, или сидел на больничном в одном из более простых юката. А иногда брал выходные, чтобы навестить бабушку.

Однако формальные костюмы он носил очень редко, и перед каждым выходом в свет Рангику надеялась, что он порвал или вырос из одного из своих официальных костюмов (и то, и другое имело очень небольшую вероятность случиться, но все бывает в жизни) и ему нечего надеть. Каждый раз он ее удивлял, появляясь в самых различных кимоно.

Капитан всегда был окружен холодными, спокойными цветами: голубым, зеленым. Но в этот раз он был одет в ярко-красное кимоно. Простая, но эффектная подкладка воротника и рукавов, а также оби, были черного цвета. Правда, на поясе вилась тонкой работы серебряная вышивка, совсем неброская, но Рангику сразу вспомнила безоблачное ночное небо.

— Спасибо, — ответил он, и его щеки порозовели. — Пойдем?

Рангику улыбнулась, взяла его за руку и потащила за собой. Капитан что-то возмущенно пробормотал, но когда она предоставила ему свободу действий, он сам усилил хватку и остался рядом. Они медленным шагом добрались до Первого. К несчастью, путь был неблизкий. По прибытии на место они были встречены офицером низшего звена, который восторженно посмотрел на них и указал дорогу к зале.

Большинство капитанов и лейтенантов уже прибыли в Первый. Старшие офицеры Десятого отряда разделились и заняли приготовленные для них места. Рангику оказалась между Нанао и Ячиру, напротив Ренджи. Слева от него была Рукия, справа — Исане. Ренджи не был ни капельки смущен таким количеством женщин и вел непринужденную беседу о мире людей.

Усевшись, Рангику нашла взглядом капитана. Но она уже знала, что беспокоиться не о чем. Капитаны, как и лейтенанты, не садились по отрядам, так что Тоширо нашелся между Кьёраку и Сой Фон и, из миллиона вариантов, напротив Ичиго. Рядом с Куросаки и напротив Сойфон сидел Шухей (интересный выбор), а с другой стороны — Укитаке. Унохана и старший Кучики были где-то, и Рангику заметила их краем глаза, когда поворачивалась к другим лейтенантам.

Возможно, Тоширо забудет, что тревожило его. А даже если и не забудет сам, для таких вещей есть алкоголь. Рангику подбодрит его.

Ночь была мирной, время потонуло в смехе, еде и выпивке. Ленты были выданы до ужина, и большинство капитанов и лейтенантов получили по одной. Некоторые старшие члены Готей Тринадцать получили несколько, но те, кто понимал значимость этих знаков, помалкивали.

В разговорах не упоминали Зимнюю Войну. Шутили и смеялись так сильно, что не хватало воздуха. Постепенно тарелки и бокалы были убраны. Все, кто был достаточно трезв, перебрались в другое помещение. Там были другие столы и места для посадки, но большая часть пространства была свободна. Рангику предполагала, что это танцпол. Все украшения, которые она видела, были яркими и приметными, но из-за приглушенного освещения она не сразу заметила красоту.

Люди снова распались на группки и продолжили разговоры. Два молодых лейтенанта отправились на танцпол, едва заиграла музыка. Рангику огляделась в поисках своего капитана, но мягкое прикосновение к руке означало, что он уже нашел ее сам.

— Мацумото, — сказал он и склонил голову в подобии поклона. — Как ты?

Он принужденно улыбался, а в его взгляде была такая печаль, которой Рангику никогда не замечала. Совсем недавно он был в приподнятом настроении, так что она не могла понять, что произошло. Если кто-то намеренно расстроил его, Рангику была готова серьезно поговорить с этим человеком.

— Чудесно провожу время! — сказала она вместо угроз. Не хватало еще, чтобы они оба волновались друг о друге. — Если хотите со мной потанцевать, придется стать в очередь, капитан, — поддразнила она и подмигнула. — Разумеется, если вы умеете танцевать.

— А, — выдохнул Тоширо. На короткое мгновение он взглянул в глубину комнаты, так что, возможно, ответ предназначался не Рангику. Он покраснел, и Рангику невольно посмотрела в ту же сторону, с замиранием сердца гадая, увидит ли она там что-то неприемлемое.

Но обнаружились всего лишь Ичиго и Ренджи с рожами заговорщиков. Мацумото нахмурилась, когда в ответ на слова Ренджи Ичиго потер шею. Оба улыбались, как идиоты. Ренджи светился самодовольством. Заметив Рангику, он повернулся, расплылся в улыбке и подмигнул ей, снова наклоняясь к Ичиго. Ичиго не производил особых действий, только стучал по бокалу ногтями, выглядел так, словно хотел провалиться сквозь землю, и дергал кимоно (добытое лейтенантом Кучики, не иначе).

Тоширо что-то пробормотал, когда Ичиго тоже повернулся к ним. Рангику поняла, какой прекрасный у нее обозревательный пост: краем глаза она видела обоих.

— Ох, — выговорила она.

Ренджи от души хохотнул, похлопал Ичиго по спине и подтолкнул его по направлению к офицерам Десятого. Пятый капитан споткнулся и почти уронил свой бокал; Тоширо сдержанно рассмеялся.

— Оох, — повторила она. — Боже мой.

Наконец, Тоширо повернулся и посмотрел на нее.

— Мацумото? — с сомнением позвал он, и она поняла, что перед ней стоит единственный в своем роде гений, достаточно тупой, чтобы не понимать, что происходит прямо перед его носом.

— Капитан, ей-богу, — подчеркнула она и недоверчиво-весело улыбнулась. — Идите и пригласите его на танец.

Он всерьез удивился.

— Что?

Она положила руки на его плечи и мягко подтолкнула к танцполу.

— Танец. Ичиго. Вперед.

— Я не… что? Что?

— Тоширо Хицугая, — приказала она и развернула его лицом к себе. Он посмотрел на нее широкими и удивленными глазами, и ей одновременно захотелось обнять его и толкнуть в неизвестность. Она не знала, были ли у него отношения раньше, хотя на девяносто девять процентов была уверена, что нет, и это ее действительно пугало. Ее капитан был молод, но далеко не глуп. Просто бывают вещи, которые нельзя выучить по книгам.

— Через секунду к нам подойдет Ичиго и пригласит вас на танец. И знаете, что вы сделаете? Вы за шкирку потащите его на танцпол и научите танцевать, потому что я знаю наверняка, что он абсолютно безнадежен.

— Но…

— Один танец, капитан, — сказала она и смягчила голос потому что, Господи, он был похож на олененка. — Поверьте мне, иногда приходится решаться на такие вещи. И хей, может быть, вы двое уже перестанете танцевать вокруг друг друга и начнете танцевать друг с другом? Всем будет легче.

Он молча кивнул. За его спиной Ичиго, как мышь, подкрался ближе робкими и быстрыми шагами. Рангику улыбнулась ему так обнадеживающе, как только могла. Он резко покраснел и постарался не смотреть ей в глаза и вместо этого смотрел на затылок Тоширо, как на что-то запретное, и потому каждый взгляд был украдкой и оттого был ценен. Когда между ними оставался фут, Рангику развернула своего капитана обратно и немного сжала его плечи в знак поддержки.

— Эм, — начал Ичиго, а Тоширо в ту же секунду выдохнул:

— Я…

И оба пробормотали торопливое «извини». Повисла неловкая тишина.

— Хотел бы… — снова начал Ичиго, а Тоширо только несколько раз сглотнул. Ичиго остановился, сглотнул сам, а затем поклонился так низко, что Рангику едва не вскрикнула изумленно. — Хотел бы ты потанцевать со мной?

Она чувствовала тепло, исходящее от ее капитана. Сжав его плечи еще раз, она отступила, чтобы у них появилось хоть какое-то личное пространство. Она знала, что капитан это оценил. Когда Тоширо наконец ответил, Рангику не расслышала его слов, но Ичиго рассмеялся, так что она знала, что он сказал. Еще полминуты они о чем-то говорили, а к тому моменту, как переплелись их трясущиеся пальцы, за ее столик плюхнулся Ренджи.

— Думаю, сегодня они притянут к себе много взглядов, — сказал он тоном, выражающим факт, а не мнение.

— Не думаю, что они будут возражать, — согласилась она. Факт, не мнение.

Она обернулась на двух капитанов, которые неуклюже ходили восьмигранником по золотому полу. Ичиго явно не мог решить, на что обращать внимание: на свои непослушные ноги или на улыбку на лице Тоширо. Лейтенанты понимающе переглянулись.

— Сомневаюсь, — вздохнул Ренджи самодовольно и сделал глоток из бокала. — Две бочки сакэ, что из-за Ичиго они упадут.

— Господи, нет! — вскрикнула Рангику. — Этого не произойдет… Я не буду спорить…

С другого конца комнаты донеслось несколько удивленных вскриков. Рангику сморщилась и не решилась посмотреть; Ренджи напротив нее подвывал от смеха. Люди вокруг них смеялись и шептались, но все эти голоса перекрыли судорожные извинения Ичиго, неразборчивые из-за скорости.

— Они в порядке? — спросила она и в уме скрестила пальцы, надеясь, что ее капитан будет спокоен.

Еще секунду Ренджи боролся со смехом, но потом кивнул ей с пьяной улыбкой, которая развеяла все ее сомнения.

— Они будут в порядке, Рангику, — сказал он. — Ичиго придурок, но они будут в порядке.

Она кивнула. На танцполе Ичиго и Тоширо снова осторожно танцевали. Остальные шинигами ушли оттуда, чтобы дать им немного времени и места, одни — из страха оказаться на их пути, другие — из молчаливого уважения. Рангику была рада, что обо всем этом пара не подозревала.


End file.
